


Blasted Fathers

by AbaddonProud



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Jaina is awesome, M/M, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion and Anduin Wrynn decide to come out as a couple to Varian and Jaina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasted Fathers

Varian Wrynn paced around the parlor in Stormwind Keep. About a week ago, the King received a letter from his son currently in Pandaria. It was short and right to the point, informing Varian that Anduin would be home and he was bringing his friend Wrathion, whom Varian had never met in person. Personally, the King of Stormwind would rather his son terminate all contact with the 'purified' black dragon, but as Anduin was a man, Varian allowed the Prince to make his own decisions.

Yesterday, the King had been surprised, and graced, with the presence of the former Lady of Theramore, Jaina Proudmoore, and her lover, the previous Blue Dragon Aspect, Kalecgos. The powerful mage showed Varian that she had received the same letter as him.

So here they were, with Jaina politely sipping tea, Kalecgos right next to her on the sofa, and Varian nervously pacing. "Why is Anduin bringing the dragon here? Why couldn't we meet at wherever the dragon hides? I'd much rather prefer to not put my kingdom at risk." The King complained, eyeing Shalamayne in the corner.

"I have met Wrathion, I do not believe that he is a threat. If your son thought he was, he would've encouraged us to meet Wrathion in a neutral location." Kalecgos watched Varian seemingly wear holes in the fine rugs carpeting the parlor's stone floor.

"The fact that Anduin is bringing him here shows that your son has trust in him." Jaina set the tea down gently on the table. "Do sit down Varian, I think you're making Kalec nervous." She grinned as she joined hands with the dragon.

The King sighed and nearly collapsed into a nearby chair. "Why isn't he here yet?"

Jaina shook her head, laughing to herself. "Why are you so eager? It's not like they're together, asking your permission to marry."

At the mage's comment, Varian paled. "I will not let my son bed a man, let alone a dragon."

Kalecgos raised an eyebrow. "What is so wrong with dragons?"

The King of Stormwind looked over to Jaina's lover. "I meant a black dragon, our sworn enemies."

Jaina chuckled at the exchange between the two men. "I doubt Wrathion is like Lady Prestor, Varian."

The leader of the Alliance's cheeks began to redden. "What if he's trying to infiltrate us!?"

"Varian Llane Wrynn! You have not even met the dragon, therefore you may not proceed to judge him until he is here, and has had a chance to speak about himself and his views!" Jaina was standing up and her grip on Kalec's hand had visibly increased.

Varian stared at his friend. He had never seen this part of her before, and therefore was quick to quiet himself, even calling forth a cup of tea to soothe his nerves.

A quiet knock at the door announced Anduin and Wrathion's arrival.

"Enter." The King commanded.

Anduin opened the door and cautiously entered the parlor, followed quickly by the black dragon. Both of them bowed to the King, then turned to Jaina and Kalec, Wrathion watching the Prince as he hugged his 'Aunt,' and shook Kalecgos's hand.

"Father, it is good to see you again." The golden prince spoke with trepidation, his eyes admiring the handiwork of the rug under his feet.

"Anduin, you don't need to be afraid of me." Varian clapped his son on the shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. "I've missed you."

Anduin took a deep breath. "I've missed you too... Dad."

As Father and Son broke apart, Wrathion stepped forward. "Sire." He bowed again to the King. "I am Wrathion, son of Deathwing, and the only uncorrupted black dragon on Azeroth."

Varian nodded, then turned back to his son. "So, you came all this way just to show me this scrawny black dragon?"

"Varian!" Jaina admonished.

"Actually, I--well, we have something to tell all of you." Anduin glanced around at the familiar faces, his eyes stopping to rest on Wrathion's.

Jaina smiled gently. "What is it?"

"Um..." The Prince of Stormwind looked back down at his feet, as he scrambled for words.

The Black Prince intertwined his fingers with Anduin. "We're a, uh, couple."

Three things happened at once. Varian dove for Shalamayne, Kalec's jaw dropped, and Jaina quickly cast Ice Nova to root the King in place. Wrathion quickly released his partner's hand. "Probably not my best idea, my dear prince." He whispered.

"I'll kill you! By the Light, I'll kill you myself, you blasted black dragon!" Varian all but shouted, bringing forth frantic knocking on the parlor door, before four guards burst into the room, swords out.

Wrathion looked around frantically, trying to decide whether to brave King Wrynn's wrath, or to transform into a whelp and flap out the nearest window. Kalecgos's mouth remained open, his eyes darting between the two princes. Varian was trying to pull his feet out of the ice Jaina had so rudely froze him in. The said mage was trying to use her diplomatic skills to calm everyone down. Anduin was trying to follow in Jaina's footsteps in calming down everyone, and the poor guards were trying to determine the bigger threat, Jaina who had frozen the King's feet, or the seemingly harmless black dragon with eyes as large as saucers.

Finally, Anduin had enough. "Everyone stop!" He shouted.

All the occupants of the parlor froze as they turned to stare at the prince. They had never seen him raise his voice like that.

"First of all, guards, leave us. We are not in any danger." The Prince of Stormwind waited until all four of the armored men had left until he spoke again. "Secondly, Wrathion and I are a couple. I love him, and I do believe he feels the same way about me. He is different than Onyxia and Deathwing, I know it. I've felt it. His views maybe a little extreme sometimes, but he's not evil. I am not going to leave him. No matter what anyone says. Therefore, everyone can calm down, and place their jaws in their normal position." Kalecgos's mouth snapped shut.

Jaina looked down in embarrassment as she removed the King's icy bonds. "Sorry." She murmured, bowing her head.

Varian nodded, picking up his feet to make sure the ice was gone. "All is well."

Kalecgos, who had remained seated the whole time, stood up, and walked over to Wrathion. "Anduin speaks the truth, I can sense no evil."

The Black Prince rolled his eyes. "Of course, blue." He spat. "Rheastrasza the red, with the help of a gnome inventor, cleansed me while I was still in the egg."

The King of Stormwind frowned deeply. "I do not approve of this... or him." He looked pointedly at his son. "But, you are an adult now, which means that you are to make your own decisions... Even if they are foolhardy."

Anduin smiled, realizing that this was as close as they were going to get to having the King's approval. "Thank you, Father." He said, interlocking his hand with Wrathion's.

Jaina quickly stepped forward, gathering the two in her arms. After releasing Wrathion, she turned to Anduin and whispered, "Be careful."

The golden prince nodded and grinned as Wrathion ruffled his hair. "Blasted fathers, always trying to kill me."

The five people stood in the parlor, content to be together, even if one or two disapproved of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what Varian's middle name was, or if he even had one, so I just assumed it was Llane after his father. If anyone knows, just write me a message, and I'll be sure to fix it! :)


End file.
